


Podfic: In some other world

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [13]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: In Some Other World<br/>Author: [info]aishuu<br/>Read by: [info]qem_chibati<br/>Length: 3:14<br/>File size: 3MB<br/>Reader's notes: I liked how this fic explored a different possibility, it's a melancholic fic, but it is more realistic in this world and I think it provides a balance to some of the sugary akihiki fics out there. Some of which are part of this podfic series well. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: In some other world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aishuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Some Other World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7160) by Aishuu. 



Downloadable [here](https://sites.google.com/site/queenieeiz/ok/qem-someotherworld.mp3) or playable here:


End file.
